Belzebong
Belzebong are a stoner metal band from Kielce, Poland. Since the band's formation in 2008 they currently have three albums under their belt and have toured Europe on multiple occasions. Along with their weed-themed instrumental doom the band is best known for their "Dude" psuedonyms, keeping their faces obscured whether by hair or fog and tongue-in-cheek nature to their music as implicated in many interviews. All of their music to date, barring samples, is instrumental. History Belzebong formed in 2008 with the lineup of Cheesy Dude, Felony Dude, Sleepy Dude and Alky Dude. Supposedly they had a vocalist at one point (Mary Dude, 2008-2011) but no known recordings of the band with a vocalist exist. Belzebong themselves joked about the vocalist in an interview with It's Psychedelic Baby: The band's earliest known show according to their Facebook was on March 14, 2010Belzebong FacebookAccessed 26December 2016 Eventually at some point in 2009 a demo was released with their debut album Sonic Scapes and Weedy Groves following in 2011 after a multitude of shows leading up the the album's release. The band's first known tour followed in 2012, known as the Smoke of Madness tour. A one-song EP titled Dungeon Vultures came in 2013 with The Dungeon Tour to follow.http://www.cvltnation.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Dungeon-Tour-2013.jpg Cvlt Nation, accessed 21st January 2016 With more tours to follow, the band would start work on a second album. Belzebong released their second album through Emetic entitled Greenferno in 2015.They are currently associated with Sounds of Liberation and had a tour in March 2016 with Stoned Jesus and Mars Red Sky titled Up in Smoke.https://twitter.com/sol_ug/status/667684791869956096 Sounds of Liberation Twitter, accessed 21st January 2016 Also announced was an appearance at Psycho Festival in Las Vegas, presumably their first known show in the United States. The band toured with Sonic Wolves in early 2017 and followed up with their first tour of South America the same year. On 31 October 2018, Belzebong surprise released their third studio album Light The Dankness on digital outlets, with physical copies available on their Purveyors of Dankness tour. Discography Studio Albums *Sonic Scapes and Weedy Groves (2011, Self-released) *Greenferno (2015, Emetic) *Light The Dankness (2018, Emetic) EPs *Dungeon Vultures (2013, Instant Classic) Demos *Demo 2009 (Alchemist Demo) (2009, Self-released) Members Current Lineup * Cheesy Dude - Guitar(2008-present) * Sheepy Dude - Bass (2008-present) * Alky Dude - Guitar(2008-present) * Hexy Dude - Drums (2014-present) * Boogey Dude - Visuals (2009-present) Past Members * Felony Dude - Drums (2008-2011) * Mary Dude - Vocals (2009-2011) * Falony Dude - Drums (2011-2014) Tours * Smoke of Madness (2012)FacebookAccessed 26 December 2016 * Dungeon Tour (2013) * The Belzebong Tour (2014) Belzebong FacebookAccessed 26 December 2016 * Bake The Dead (2014) Belzebong FacebookAccessed 26 December 2016 * Greenferno Tour (2015) Belzebong TwitterAccessed 26 December 2016 * Up In Smoke (With Stoned Jesus, Mars Red Sky) (2016)FacebookAccessed 26 December 2016 * Devil's Harvest (With Sonic Wolves) (2017)Belzebong FacebookAccessed 26 December 2016 * 2017 South American Tour (2017)Belzebong Facebook * December 2017 Mini-Tour (2017)Belzebong Facebook * A Midsummer Night's Doom (2018)Belzebong Facebook * Purveyors of Dankness (With The Necromancers) (2018)Belzebong Facebook *'Purveyors of Dankness European Spring Tour 2019' (With The Necromancers) (2019)The Obelisk *'Smoke or Die' (With Saver) (2020)The Obelisk External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp *Sound of Liberation Page *Full Throttle interview with Belzebong. *Doomed & Stoned interview with Belzebong *Burning Abyss interview with Belzebong *Two Guys Metal Reviews with Belzebong References Category:Band Category:Poland Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Kielce Category:2008